Martabak Erwin
by ScheryRasen
Summary: Hanji, sang penggila martabak, menemukan bahwa ada warung martabak baru tak jauh dari sekolahnya. (Warning : cerita nan gaje)


**\- Martabak Erwin -**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)

belongs to Isayama Hajime

**Warning : **ooc, au, typo(s), bahasa sehari-hari, cerita nan gaje (dibuat untuk _just for fun)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Please, after you read this story, don't forget to review, too!_**

* * *

"Katanya ada warung martabak baru buka dekat sini, apa benar?" tanya Hanji dengan penuh semangat, setelah ia mendapat brosur warung martabak yang baru buka di sekitar wilayah Trost Junior High School. Saat itu, Hanji dan Levi sedang mengerjakan latihan soal matematika bersama di kelas.

Levi hanya mengangguk, mana peduli dia dengan hal semacam itu.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ke sana. Kebetulan aku lapaarr sekali, boleh?" bujuk Hanji sambil menarik tangan Levi dengan erat.

_Ujung-ujungnya entar gua juga yang bayarin, dasar cewek bokek, _bisik Levi dalam hatinya.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Levi singkat.

Hanji pun langsung melompat kegirangan, selain dikenal sebagai maniak titan, ia juga bisa disebut maniak martabak keju.

* * *

Lokasi warung martabak itu tak jauh dari lingkungan sekolah mereka, jadi untuk menuju kesana hanya perlu berjalan kaki 5 menit saja. Hanji berjalan sambil membawa brosur warung martabak itu untuk memastikan lokasi yang mereka tuju. Dan nampak jelas, terdapat sebuah kios kecil dengan tembok berwarna kuning dan benar, itu adalah tempat warung martabak itu berdiri.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kios itu, lalu mereka menghampiri counter pemesanan,

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya petugas counter tersebut.

"Mmm..martabak keju spesial yang ukuran medium," ucap Hanji seraya melirik menu yang ada didepannya.

"Oke, martabak keju spesial medium 1, ada lagi?"

"Sudah itu saja,"

"Oke, totalnya semua Rp 44.000,-"

"Eh, agak mahal, ya?" gumam Hanji pelan sambil menoleh ke arah Levi.

Levi sudah bersiap mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, dan memberinya kepada petugas counter tersebut. Dan Levi mendapatkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor antrian mereka, yaitu 05.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hanji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Hm," angguk Levi pelan.

Setelah itu, mereka duduk sambil menunggu martabak pesanan mereka siap disajikan. Untungnya, Hanji membawa salah satu buku favoritnya dan ia menunggu sambil membaca buku tersebut. Levi? Karena tau dia akan ada 'waktu' menunggu, dia membawa lembaran soal-soal matematika yang tadi ia kerjakan bersama Hanji. Dia memang berniat untuk melanjutkannya di tempat tersebut.

"Wah, kau rajin sekali, ya?" ledek Hanji seraya melirik ke arah Levi yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya tersebut.

"Diam kau, Mata Empat," Levi merasa terganggu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan 'menunggu' mereka, Hanji tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya, sedangkan Levi sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tatapan yang serius.

* * *

Mereka menunggu selama kurang lebih setengah jam, dan tak terasa pesanan mereka sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Nomor 05, 05, pesanan nomor 05," teriak petugas counter pertanda pesanan sudah bisa diambil.

"Hoi, Levi, itu pesanan kita!" seru Hanji sambil menepuk pundak Levi, "Ayo, segeralah ambil!"

"Diam, tunggu disini," suruh Levi. Lalu, Levi beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja counter pemesanan. Dan Levi mengeluarkan secarik kertas nomor pesanannya dan mengambil bungkusan plastik yang berisi martabak keju pesanan mereka berdua.

Levi kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku akan membukanya," Hanji tak sabar, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan kotak kemasan berwarna kuning itu dari plastiknya.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Hanji membuka tutup dari kotak kemasan tersebut, dan saat ia melihat isinya, ia seperti sedang menemukan harta karun berupa koin-koin emas atau semacamnya. Hanji menatapnya disertai rasa kagum, sudah sekian lama ia tidak menyantap 'kue' itu.

"Hoi, cepat makan, Mata Empat!" Levi merasa jengkel dengan tingkah Hanji yang 'aneh' itu. Lalu, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya, yaitu mengerjakan soal-soal yang ia bawa sekarang.

"A-ah, iya,"

Hanji langsung menyantap martabaknya, dan lagi-lagi dia begitu takjub karena tekstur martabaknya yang begitu lembut, dan isian keju di dalamnya terasa meleleh di mulutnya. Sungguh, ini adalah martabak yang paling enak yang pernah ia makan. Tak terasa, hanya tersisa dua martabak di dalam kotak tersebut. Hanji berniat menyisakannya untuk Levi yang daritadi hanya mengerjakan soal tanpa henti.

"Hei, kuntet, makanlah. Enak sangat, kau harus mencobanya!"

"Diam, aku tak suka martabak dan jangan ganggu aku,"

"Oh, yasudah, makan saja soal-soal menyebalkan itu!" Hanji mulai jengkel dengan Levi. Santapan sudah ada di depan mata, mengapa dia masih berurusan dengan soal-soal itu? Membosankan.

Levi hanya diam, dan tetap fokus mengerjakan soal-soal yang dibawanya itu.

Hanji iseng membaca brosur yang dibawanya sambil menyantap martabak kejunya itu. Ada nama di brosur itu yang mengusik pikiran Hanji,

"M-martabak...Erwin?!"

Nama 'Erwin' yang Hanji kenal ialah Pak Erwin Smith, salah satu guru matematika di sekolahnya.

"Levi, apa mungkin Pak Erwin adalah pemilik warung martabak ini?" tebak Hanji dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Pak Erwin? Si alis tebal itu? Jangan ngawur,"

Mendengar julukan gurunya yang terkenal itu, Hanji ingin tertawa, "Ish, kamu, kualat, lho _ngatain_ guru."

"Biarin, lagipula bukan aku yang membuat julukan seperti itu."

* * *

Tidak ada angin maupun hujan, tiba-tiba, seorang pria tinggi bersurai pirang datang menghampiri meja dimana Levi dan Hanji berada.

"Hai, kalian ternyata_ nongkrongnya_ disini, ya?"

Hanji merasa tak asing dengan suara pria itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gurunya sendiri. "E-eh, iya, pak,"

Perempuan bersurai coklat itu langsung berdiri dan menyalami sang guru. Levi, yang tadinya asyik mengerjakan soal-soal matematikanya, juga tak lupa berdiri dan menyalami gurunya. Ya, menunjukkan sikap sopan santun itu tidak hanya di sekolah, bukan?

"Kalian tumben kesini, padahal biasanya 'kan anak-anak kalau sepulang sekolah _nongkrongnya_ di kafe Shingeki," sang guru sudah hafal dengan tujuan murid-muridnya sepulang sekolah selain ke rumah, itu disebabkan karena beliau juga dekat dengan anak-anak.

Levi mulai membuka suara, "Itu, pak. Si Hanji, dia 'kan bucin martabak. Dia bilang ada warung martabak baru buka dekat sini. Lalu, dengan terpaksa saya disuruh _temenin_ dia."

Hanji terkekeh, "Yee, curhat nih ye.."

Sedangkan sang guru menatap wajah Hanji dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Hanji? Kau penggila martabak? Wah, bagus, dong!"

"Hee..?"

Baik Hanji maupun Levi, saling bertatapan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bingung, "Apa bagusnya?"

"Ya bagus lah! Jadi usaha bapak ada yang minat juga ternyata, kalau bapak buka cabang disini. Padahal harganya relatif mahal untuk anak sekolah."

Baik Hanji maupun Levi, keduanya terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gurunya barusan.

"Lho? Kalian belum tau? Warung martabak ini 'kan milik bapak," sang guru pun mulai menjelaskan. Selain berprofesi sebagai guru matematika di Trost Junior High School, beliau juga ternyata adalah seorang pengusaha (martabak, tepatnya?).

Hanji terlihat tidak percaya dengan omongan gurunya. Berarti benar dugaan Hanji bahwa gurunya itulah yang menjadi pemilik warung martabak ini.

"Tuh 'kan, sudah kuduga."

"Oiya, bapak lupa bilang sebelumnya, terima kasih, ya. Sudah menyempatkan diri mampir ke warung ini." ujar sang guru dengan senyum merekah.

"Ah, iya, sama-sama," Levi pun melirik ke arah Hanji, "kalau Hanji tidak memaksaku, mungkin kita tidak akan kesini."

Sementara Hanji masih saja sibuk menyantap sisa martabak dengan rakusnya.

"Woi, jaga sikap, Hanji."

Levi merasa malu dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu di depan gurunya. Sang guru pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak muridnya.

* * *

Esok harinya, Hanji memamerkan bekalnya ke sahabat perempuannya, Petra. Kalian bisa tebak apa bekal Hanji? Martabak keju, pemirsa.

"Wah, sepertinya enak. Aku boleh mencicipinya, tidak?" Petra terlihat tertarik dengan isi kotak bekal Hanji.

"_Of course_." jawab Hanji dengan _pede_-nya.

Petra mengambil salah satu potongan martabak milik Hanji, dan menyuapnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wah, enak sekali! Tekstur martabaknya yang sangat amat lembut, adonan dari martabaknya juga tidak terlalu tebal. Dan juga, dan juga, kejunya itu, lho! KEJUNYA! Berasa _melted _banget di mulut. Isian keju yang diberikan juga tidak terkesan pelit. _Rate_ dariku, hm, 9 dari 10?"

Petra bagaikan seorang _food vlogger _handal. Dia memang senang sekali menonton konten seperti itu, sehingga jika dia menemukan makanan yang enak, dia merasa gatal untuk me-_review-_nya seperti yang dilakukan para _food vlogger _kebanyakan.

"Kamu beli dimana, sih? Aku belum pernah nemu yang seenak ini, lho," Petra penasaran, siapa penemu martabak seperti ini? Dia layak masuk surga, pikirnya.

"_Fun fact_, aku membelinya, ups, mendapatkannya tak jauh dari sekolah ini."

Masa Hanji harus mengaku, kalau martabak yang ada di kotak bekalnya itu adalah oleh-oleh gratis yang diberikan Pak Erwin? Kata beliau sih, sejauh ini, hanya dua anak muridnya yang mengetahui kalau ternyata beliau memiliki usaha warung martabak. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan Levi dan Hanji?

"Hanji, _please. _Antarkan aku kesana sepulang sekolah nanti, bisa?" bujuk Petra sambil menarik tangan Hanji dengan erat.

"Boleh, bole~!"

**(fin)**

* * *

**a/n :** Waii, tengkyu banget udah mau mampir ke cerita gaje ini. Sebenarnya, aku terinspirasi dari salah satu kedai martabak di kotaku yang bermerk, hm, mau ngakak sih aku, n-namanya, MARTABAK ERWIN DONGS HUAHAHAHAHAWKWKWKWK uhuk uhuk uhuk /keselek

Oiya, disela-sela aku menulis fanfic ini, aku juga iseng nyari-nyari vlog yang nge-review soal martabak. Sumpah, keknya aku lama-lama berubah haluan, dari bucin es sekoteng jadi bucin martabak. BUCIN MARTABAK MANA SUARANYA WOOOOOOO

Dan, juga makasih banget untuk teman-teman di grup Levihan macam, Kak Fildza, Kayla, bucin cilok; Ares, sang bucin Mikasa beserta Mbak Ishikawa Yui; Bay, 'Eyangku' tercinta, dan tak lupa yang hobi berteori mengenai SnK; Kak Seina!

Serta member lainnya yang tak bisa kusebut namanya satu persatu (karena emang gak hapal :v).

Udah gitu aja, gatau pengen ngomong apalagi.

\- Schery


End file.
